Ben 10:Ben after 10
by DittoUpchuckandCanonbolt
Summary: This takes place after ben and gwen graduate 5th or 6th grade and ben is like 13 or 12
1. Chapter 1

This story Is basically about what happened during the things that happened to Ben at his 6th summer the omniverse the somethings that happened in omniverse may not be canon in this fan fiction like how kevin can absorb materials as a kid and the omnitrix being green in ben's transformation there gonna be white So I hope you enjoy this series(and I'm the same dude that made Naruto ball:Heroes Arise this is just my other acc since I forgot the password on this laptop) and some of the aliens are made by kjmarch and others i don't have a deviant acc so...and if you dont know some of the aliens I would put the link in paranthesis and then you have to copy and paste the link to see the alien

 **Pilot episode**

"Finally 9 months of boringness over!" said a young kid wearing a white T-shirt with a black stripe going down it with a watch on his wrist known as Ben Tennyson "I guess you actually did learn something." Said a orange/red headed girl with a light blue shirt and a blue on to the top of it known as Gwen Tennyson."Yeah that I'm better than you and always will be!"Ben said while running to the rustbucket."Get back here dweeb!"Gwen said chasing then look back at the 2 cousins inside of the rustbucket with their Grandpa Max."Another round of super villains to beat who's next Animo,Vilgax,Eon,Kevin?!"Exclaimed Ben "Actually no I thought we could be in the rustbucket eating some stir fried octopus with some raw lima beans" Said Max Setting the food on the table."I rather not."Said gwen typing on her laptop." "I think I'm about to barf."Ben said covering his nose looking at the food."Hey watcha typing?" Ben said peeking at Gwen's laptop. "How to get doofus cousins to mind their own business."Gwen Their was a bank robbery at the gas station with 2 robbers they were about to pass by."The right moment for the right time!"Ben said look at the watch/omnitrix."Ben,Wait! It may have been a long time since you used that thing are you sure you know how to do it?"."Of course I do!"Ben said choosing an alien inside the rust bucket with a green flash while the rust bucket door robbers were astonished by the light seeing a kid sized alien with 3 fins it was none other then ditto(and it's the classic look not the omniverse look)"Alright I'm giving you baddies the count of 3 to surrender put the stuff back and go home!"Said ditto then the robbers started to laugh so hard the a tear almost went out of there eyes."1...2…..3!"Ditto counted and started summoning 5 robbers were surprised to see them being the dittos started tackling them one by one and as soon as it was finished the thieves were chained up to a wall."Never underestimate the power of Ditto!"The clones said in unison."Thank you so much kids what can I do to repay you!"The store owner said in pride."Oh its nothing." as all the dittos were walking back but one ditto saw a golden special edition sumo slamo card."Oh my god guys look"the ditto said pointing at the card."What! Wait sir can we get that sumo slamo card!". The dittos said in unison."Of course!"As the man reached for card the omnitrix started to timed out and at a red flash ditto was ben store owner saw the boy "wasn't there another kid here?"Said the store owner "Yeah me and him are pretty tight so can I get the card?"Ben said "Sorry sir he just like playing around the other one left."Grandpa and Gwen said in unison.

 **Later in the rustbucket**

"I still couldve got the sumo slamo card." Ben said frustrated. "Dont make this like when Washington D.C couldve been Washington B.C Ben."Gwen said."Yeah but I stopped that from happening!" Ben pointed out."Dont forget who fought a giant bird!"Gwen said."Yeah but you werent saving me!"Ben argued."If you didnt have that watch I wouldve been the one saving your lazy butt!"Gwen argued."Kids Kids!"Max yelled."Stop arguing in the rustbucket you both have powers and you should be proud about that by the way were going to aunt vera's house"Max and Gwen looks at eachother "Aunt Veras?!"

Stay tuned next time to see more(and someone please tell me how to make a new chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Ey back with another chapter and yes it's gonna be longer than the first one there's a new alien and I will provide the link I put the link at the bottom of the story

 **Chapter 2 Rojo returns**

"Aunt Veras?!" Ben and Gwen said in unison."Dont you remember what happened last time grandpa?"Ben said."Yes but those germs are long gone I don't think you need to go alien any time soon"Max Said."AAUGHH!"Ben said boringly."I have a feeling this is gonna be a looong day." Ben said.

 **When they reach at Aunt Vera's house**

"Alright kids were here"Max says."Aw man."Ben said walking out the door."AWW there's my maxy waxy"Aunt Vera said hugging him way to hard."AWWW look at you two! You're all big and strong! How was fighting those aliens going for you ben?"Aunt vera said fast."oh ummm…"Ben stuttered."I'm just joking HA HA HA"Aunt Vera chuckled."Yeah…. Ha ha."Ben said as he looked around."Ok let's get you kids some grub you guys must be hungry coming all the way over here"aunt vera said leading them to her house."What's that smell?"Ben said following the scent."Because it smells delicious!"Ben said looking at the dessert aunt vera has in her kitchen."Ah ah ah sorry ben that's for later but for now you can have mashed potatoes and steak bites!"Vera said pointing at the food."Ok..".At the table Aunt vera is talking about the grades and how school was it was really boring there ben almost fell asleep."Alright I'm going outside tell me when dessert is ready"Ben said walking out of the living room."Finally some fresh air." Ben said looking around but then suddenly ben spots Rojo grabbing a harmless old man."Rojo?! What is she doing here"Ben said hiding behind a wall."Well she must be up to no good Its hero time! Haven't said that in a while." Ben taps the omnitrix turning into an alien. The green flash happens and he goes hero."Aw when I wanted diamondhead."Ben said looking at himself."Hey I dont know why you're here Rojo but you better leave!"Ben said. "Tenneyson? I still owe you some butt kicking for what you did last time"She said dropping the old wraps his papyrus paper over her and drags her over to him and punches her in the face knocking her way back. Benmummy then picks up the man "Go to Vera's house and get help!"Benmummy old man then runs to veras."Now time to knock you back to orbit!" Benmummy said to Rojo."We'll see about that!"Rojo said equipping rocket boots."What the-"Benmummy says before being fiercely grabbed by Rojo."I learned a few new moves Tennyson."So-did I!" Ben says wrapping Rojo in a bondage trap."Grah!"Rojo yells as she breaks through the bondage trap equipping a arm blade."Now that's new…" Ben says looking at the blade."Prepare to be shredded Tennyson."Rojo says rushing At omnitrix starts timing out "I hate that sound" ben says looking at the red flashing light of the omnitrix."Truce? heh heh"Ben says shrugging."Like he-"Rojo get interrupted by a barrel hitting her in the stomach as she gets knocked back."Watch your language Rojo." gwen says putting her arm down. "I dont believe im gonna say this but am I glad see you."Ben says."Yeah,Yeah thank me later-"Gwen was interrupted by Grandpa Max."But for the time being we gotta stop Rojo from destroying the city." Grandpa Max says. "I'll make you regret that Girl!" Rojo says pointing at gwen."I'd like to see you try!"Gwen says with a tiny bit of then rushes at her."vita!"gwen 3 rock creatures with blue lines instead of pink appear and tackles Rojo down and one bites her arm."GET OFF OF ME!"she yells making a medium sized shock wave knocking the rock creatures back onto ben and max."Augh!" the two say being knocked on the ground while the rock creatures disappear. Rojo then equips an arm blade running at gwen. Gwen hands glows blue as she shoots magic beams at Rojo but she deflects them all and hits gwen only cutting her shirt leaving a thin slash of blood and landing a good hit on Gwen's stomach."V-Vita.."says Gwen in a faint voice. A rock creature tries to pounce Rojo but she breaks it without looking at it. Rojo then grabs Gwen by the neck."You're magic doesn't work on me kid say goodbye!" Rojo said about to kill a hoverboard hits Rojo right behind her head making her roll off gwen and hit a tree."WOO HOO!"Ben says taking a turn back to Gwen. The tree falls on Rojo showing Grandpa Max wiping his hands behind the tree."Never mess with my grandkids. "Gwen you ok?"Ben then looks at her arms and sees the cut."Oh…"Ben helps gwen gets up as she holds her arm that hurts like Max then looks at her arm."thats no good you need to rest and let it heal me and ben will handle rojo if she ever thinks of getting back up." Max and Ben then walks gwen to aunt veras so she can rest. Ben looks glum Grandpa max notices."Ben what's wrong?"Grandpa Max says look at ben."It's just that I feel worried for gwen when I saw that scar on Gwen's arm I had a weird feeling that something bad would happen.."Ben says clenching his fist."She'll be just fine we just need to wait it heal but she can't be using magic or fighting any time soon."Grandpa max says eat Roach Jerky."Jerky?" Grandpa max says passing it over to ben."What kind?" Ben asks."Ah,you got me there it's cock roach jerky."Grandpa max says. "Ha ha ha..Im gonna go to bed it's getting late." Ben says getting off the sofa and walking to the guest room.

 **8 hours later**

Ben wakes up and walks out the guest room to get a glass of water but instead of that he sees a blue glowing girl with white and light blue hair that look like gwen."Woah!" the girl hears him but ben hides behind the wall."What the heck is that thing…" Ben says then grabs a vase ready to hit the figure because he didn't want to mess up the house with a soon as Ben hit the alien it disappeared and the kitchen was pitch black."AAAAAHHHHH" Ben screamed running to find the light switch. He turned it on and the kitchen was lit again. "Whats going on here?!" Max said rushing down the stairs seeing the vase on the floor."There was some blue girl that looked exactly like-" Ben said pausing."GWEN!" says ben rushing past Max and running up the stairs just to find gwen sleeping silently on her bed."Oh that was close I thought gwen was-AHHH"Says ben being scared from max being right behind him."Oh sorry sport."Grandpa max says chuckling ben closes the door and goes back down stairs."The sky is turning blue."says ben looking out the window. Ben gets a glass of water to drink.

 **Meanwhile**

"Tennyson…"Rojo mutters after being defeated."I'M NOT LOSING AGAIN!" Rojo screams equipping double arm blades,ultra rocket boots,fire cannon,Double arms and goop then blows up the tree and starts to destroy things so she can bring Ben to her. Ben hears explosions from near by and so he comes outside just to see Rojo trashing things."Villains never give up do they?" Ben says he goes back inside telling grandpa about Rojo."Hey,Rojo!"Ben says pointing at her."TENNYSON!"Rojo says in rage."Alright lets go cannonbolt!"Ben says smashing the watch but instead of cannonbolt he gets a new alien. "Well I wasnt expecting this guy"says ben's new alien in a deep then punches The new alien(Ben) and hits him but he isn't even phased by it."Was that suppose to hurt?"Says ben grabbing Rojo and throwing her across the floor."I know what to call this guy Rock Hard!(by Mikomaru drawn by kjmarch link at the bottom of story)" Ben says looking at his Hard then takes a giant leap towards Rojo to smash her but Rojo Hard pulls off a piece of the ground and throws it at Rojo he misses."I need some info on this guy is he purpose just being rock hard and strong"Rockhard says looking down."Try throwing your arm I'm good friends of a girl Krestopic."A krest what? Never mind that I got some butt kicking to do!"Rockhard says raising his fist Rojo then runs at him but Rockhard fires his arm at her and she gets knocked back into a mailbox. Rockhard regrows his arm and tries to slam down Rojo again and eyes then start glowing red and equips large hammers. She then tries to crack Rockhard down but he regrows the cracks and manages to throw omnitrix then starts timing out. "oh no this can't be happening!" Rockhard said looking at the red flashing light of the Hard then turns back into ben."Aw man." Ben says looking at his arms Ben looks around for a weapon and sees a pipe on the floor by the time he spots it Rojo bangs him away sending him flying to the rust bucket With a loud bang when he hits it."BEN!" Max says looking at the direction he went to."Say your prayers old man!" Rojo says rushing at him then a boulder hits Rojo. It was gwen with her hand up helps her up before she falls "You ok kiddo?" Max says looking at Gwen."Yeah." Gwen says looking at the ground."DAMN CHILD!" Rojo says rushing at Gwen and Max with her arm blade but as soon as she gotten close to them she hits a frying pan face first knocking her out. Vera was holding the frying pan "Leave everyone alone!" Vera said looking at then uses her magic powers to throw her over away to the mountains so they can never see her Vera then hugged Gwen and Max."Where's Ben?" Vera said looking then see Ben knocked out on the door of the and Vera takes ben and gwen to bed so they can rest for tomorrow.

And that's pretty much it for chapter 2 hopefully it's long enough

here are the links

Copy and paste them on the search bar

Rockhard: art/Rockhard-70021957

Rock creature: search?q=ben+10+rock+creature&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiw5-jT6NPXAhUJMt8KHWxyC3gQ_AUICigB&biw=1280&bih=678#imgrc=e20y9A48lYLTJM:


End file.
